dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of season one and the first episode of the series. Summary Somewhere in a jungle, a terrified woman is being chased by some tribesmen. She is caught and thrown into a pit of snakes that repeatedly bite her, until a giant python slithers into her mouth. Elsewhere, Richie Gecko breaks his brother Seth out of jail and the two set off on a crime spree. They rob a bank, killing four Texas Rangers and two police officers in the process, and stop at Benny's World of Liquor. Rangers Earl McGraw and Freddie Gonzalez arrive and a bloody standoff ensues. Richie has visions of demons and a mysterious woman beckoning him from beyond, and Seth learns from the drug-lord Carlos that the Geckos must reach the Mexican border on their own. Plot The episode opens with a girl running away from some tribesmen and she falls into a pit of snakes. One man, recites an incantation and a snake goes into the girl's mouth. In the present, Richie Gecko breaks his brother, Seth, out of prison and they go on a crime spree. Meanwhile, two Texas Rangers, Earl and Freddie, talk about different things going on in their lives. Earl will be retiring and Freddie will be getting his daughter, Billie, baptized. It is revealed that the Geckos have made a deal with Carlos Madrigal, a cartel leader, to get to Mexico and they stop at a liquor store. The two rangers later arrive at the same liquor store, and Earl goes in to get some liquor and to use the bathroom. Earl gets shot and in the same process, Richie gets shot in the hand. The brothers kill the liquor store employee, Pete, and hold hostage two girls who Richie comes to see as monsters. Seth calls Carlos and he tells him he can't get them a ride, but also to trust Richie. Earl then succumbs to his wounds and dies, with Freddie swearing to take vengeance against the brothers for what they did. The brothers then escape with Freddie waiting for other officers to appear on the scene. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller (Credit Only) * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller (Credit Only) * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Robert Patrick as Jacob Fuller (Credit Only) * Don Johnson as Earl McGraw Supporting Cast * Jamie Tisdale as Margaret Gonzalez * Lane Garrison as Pete Bottoms * Samantha Esteban as Monica Garza * Katie Folger as Libby * Callie Hernandez as Jessie * Sue Rock as Nadine * Paul Saucido as The Shaman Gallery Seth TV 5.png Seth TV 4.png Seth TV 3.png Seth TV 2.png Seth.png Seth and Richie TV.png Seth TV 6.png Seth TV 7.png Seth TV 8.png Seth TV 9.png Richie TV.png Richie TV 2.png Richie TV 3.png Richie TV 4.png Richie TV 5.png Richie and Jessie.png Richie TV 6.png Richie TV 7.png Richie TV 8.png Santanico and Richie.png Santanico TV.jpg Santanico.png Freddie 5.png Freddie 4.png Freddie 3.png Freddie 2.png Freddie.png Freddie 6.png Freddie 7.png Carlos TV.png Carlos 2.png Carlos 3.png Carlos 4.png Monica.png Margaret.png Margaret 2.png Earl.png Earl tv 2.png Earl 3.png Earl 4.png Earl 5.png Earl 6.png Earl 7.png Earl 8.png Libby and Jessie.png Libby and Jessie 2.png Jessie and Libby.png Libby.png Jessie.png Jessie 2.png Jessie 3.png Jessie 4.png Jessie 5.png Jessie 6.png Pete.png Pete TV 2.png Pete TV 3.png The Shaman.png Benny's World of Liquor.png Benny's World of Liquor 2.png Benny's World of Liquor 3.png Santanico 11.jpg Santanico 11 2.jpg Videos From Dusk Till Dawn The Series - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Body Count *Pete Bottoms-shot/blood loss; killed by Richie Gecko *Earl McGraw-shot/blood loss; killed by Richie Gecko Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *The pilot filmed in Austin mid-October 2013 http://moviepilot.com/p/from-dusk-till-dawn-s-tv-adaptation-to-start-filming-in-fall/108198 References See also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season Premiere Category:Flashback episodes